ENTER REALLY COOL TITLE HERE
by HypnotizedHeart
Summary: Sakura and Naruto finally got Sasuke out of the clutches of Orochimaru, but now the snake is on their trail...to Kohona. What will happen? War? What about the now complete Team 7? having serious title blockage...


**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I decided to do it on Naruto!..Kinda nervous, but oh well! Um, I would like some reviews..but, uh, no flames please, they burn. O.o I would like some advice, though! I'll keep this chapter kinda short (probably this story too) and just see how it goes:P On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own Naruto...**

**Chapter 1**

**--**

The moonlight flooded the clearing where three figures were stopped. The wind brushed the leaves of the trees around them. The night was beautiful, peaceful and might lead you to thinking everything was alright, but things aren't always what they seem. If fact, things were the opposite of what they seemed. It's funny how nature can trick you like that, make you mistake things for what they really are.

Two of the figures were hunched over gasping for oxygen, filling their lungs with the stuff like it was an addictive drug. The other was also breathing hard, but showed no sign of weakness. Although you couldn't see it, all three of their hearts knocked against their rib cages ready to burst. Each was tense and their nerves on high. You would be too if you had just escaped from a S-class criminal by a sheer thread of luck!

_Crack!_

Branches. Some branches just broke barely beyond their clearing. Smart place to hide, neh? In a clearing...

"It was a deer." Said the icy voice that belonged to one of the three figures.

The other two looked at him quizzically. "How do you know?" Came a soft girl's voice. He turned, his red eyes bore into her jade ones. "I see it, sense it. Any skilled ninja should ." was his reply. Sakura's eyebrows rose, and Naruto muttered something about being a show-off and a few other rather...nasty words.

The three former teammates stood in an awkward silence, glancing at each other. The wind howled, pushing a chilly breeze through the trees. Funny how nature, other times, can put weather in the right mood for situations. "So," said Naruto, breaking the silence, "what now?" There was a pause before someone answered.

"We have to keep running. Kohona is only a few days away." Said Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a half smile. 'Wow' He thought. He and Sakura had just rescued Sasuke-teme from that snake bastard right before he transfered into his body, and were running their asses back to Kohona before he caught up. Not the way he had pictured getting Sasuke back, but its better than nothing.

"Yeah...heh, I bet Orochimaru is pissed we took his body." Naruto snickered. Leave it to Naruto to laugh in this situation.

Sakura nodded, pushing her short pink strands behind her ear. "He'll catch us and we'll get killed if we don't hurry." She warned.

Sasuke crossed his arms as to say 'he could kill you, but the hell he could kill me!' Though, he said nothing. He always did let his actions speak for him.

Sakura gripped her bag, pulling it over her shoulder. She looked at the starry sky, before turning to her...friends?

"We should go. We can rest later." She spoke softly.

Sasuke nodded, his, now onyx, eyes scanned the area one last time. Naruto jumped up ready to go. His eyes were fierce and rearing to get Sasuke home as quickly as possible, before he could change his mind about coming.

In a flash, they were jumping branches at high speeds heading home. 'Home.' Naruto thought. He could hardly believed they had got Sasuke back! And he willingly came home with them! He was even more surprised in how lucky they were.

He and Sakura were actually on another mission when they stumbled upon the Sound's hideout. They were already drained of chakra and not to mention incredibly tired. Luck. Oh, it was luck that they came, busted down the doors, and it was luck that led them through the endless maze of hallways to Sasuke. And again, luck, the thing that willed Sasuke to come with them, and ditch that snake man. Naruto was beginning to like luck.

They all had all just missed death when escaping the horrid wrath of Orochimaru. I'll spare you the details of the escape/fight, but it was nasty.

"Naruto! Keep up!"

He was jerked from his thoughts by Sakura's irritated voice. Naruto smile sheepishly and quickened the pace. "Hai, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke smirked at the baka. Just as goofy as ever, even at age 16.

The sky was smudged at the horizon with the first signs of dawn. They had been traveling for a good two or three hours without stopping. Sakura knew they needed to keep going, but her and Naruto needed rest. They would die of chakra exhaustion if they didn't...well she would anyways. Slowing down she dropped to the ground near a cave.

Whipping the sweat from her brow, she huffed at the crappy situation they were in. When they boys landed silently in front of her, she spoke, "We have to rest."

Naruto looked towards the direction of Kohona. "B-but Sakura-chan! We're so close! Just one more days travel like this!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura tapped her foot, hand lightly on her hip. She sighed barely parting her lips. "Naruto," She finally said, "I, unlike you, _don't_ have an endless stream of chakra. So I again, unlike you, need to rest before I run out of chakra. Got it?" Sakura smiled, but one that meant if you argued, you got a face full of fist. He nodded quickly, not about to mess with a agitated mini-Tsunade.

"Good!" She smiled again, but this time a real one. Her and Naruto began to set up camp, leaving Sasuke to himself. Not that he minded, he actually enjoyed not having meaningless chating.

Sasuke thought it was strange how close the baka and Sakura had grown. He'd half expected Naruto to be disabled because of Sakura beating him to death. Oh well, one could only wish. He really didn't know why he agreed to come back to Kohona, but at the time it seemed to be the right thing to do. Hn. Who knows?

The rest of the trip back to Kohona was really uneventful. Well except for when Naruto fell off a tree branch falling into a rushing river...down a waterfall. Sakura actually saw, what came close to, a smile on Sasuke's face. It amazed her how handsome he still was.

Finally reaching the outskirts of Kohona, a few hours later than they expected due to a soggy Naruto, they trio stopped. "Let's walk the rest of the way." Sasuke's emotionless voice sounded. It had been the most he's talked since the deer in the clearing.

Sakura tilted her head to the side at his request, then smiled, "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

The three walked in silence. It was odd how well they got along(no exactly that they talked, but you get the jist) since they hadn't really seen Sasuke in such a long time.

When they reached the gates it was dark, and once again the trio stopped to look at the sight. "We did it Naruto!" Sakura whispered, hugging the blond excitedly. Naruto, slightly pink, lightly hugged her back. "Yeah, we did."

Sasuke smirked at the two beside him. 'This is going to be interesting...' He thought. Now with him back in Kohona, and Orochimaru on their tails, this will prove to be very interesting. (He might even get stronger to get Itachi) Not to mention this _thing_ between Team 7 he sees brewing up in the near future. He chuckles, unheard by his teammates.

"Hn. Are we going in or not?"

--

**Chapter Uno finished! ..Bleh that was a boring chapter to write -.- but aren't all beginnings? It was actually shorter than I expected. :O Shooo review? Maybe? I'm not sure about the pairings..Sasuke and Sakura or Naruto and Sakura? Maybe some reviews would help me decide? I don't expect this to be much longer than 4 or 5 chapters... Idk, but I will explain their situation in more detail later. And really their personalities and behaviors and such, too. It'll be clearer later, I promise! Any questions? xD (Oh and I'm having a writer's block on the title.. :P any suggestions?)**

**XOXO **

**Hypno**


End file.
